


Simon's! Snowy! Tunez!

by cinnamonchic



Category: Carry On - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, M/M, Normal AU, Singing!, baz is a hopeless romantic, disney!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonchic/pseuds/cinnamonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical monday morning in Penny and Simon's flat. Until......it wasn't.<br/>Featuring: An unexpected visitor. A baseball bat. A disney song marathon. And last but not least, trays upon trays of sour cherry scones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon's! Snowy! Tunez!

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  Just some quick background info cuz this fic may be sort of confusing at first idk:  
> -this fic is set in college (cuz why not :) )  
> -Baz is over at Penny's cuz he got into a fight with his dad and he doesn't want to be over at his house when his dad is there.  
> -yup that's it! I don't know if that cleared anything up but it was worth a shot
> 
> thx for reading!!

Saturdays were Simon's favorite.

  
No work, no getting up early, and no need to leave his flat unless he absolutely needed to. (Which was, admittedly, close to never. And he usually only gave in when Penny bribed him with scones.)

  
Simon threw his covers off and hopped out of bed, pulling on his pants one leg at a time and nearly falling over and breaking his lamp in the process. Wincing, Simon turned his head around to look at the closed door across from his to make sure that the clattering noise didn't wake Penny up. God knows what she would do to him if she woke up before she was ready to face the world. Especially since she came home so late last night, which was an unusual thing in itself for Penny. Simon had tried to stay up until she got home to ask if she was okay, but had fallen asleep shortly after the third episode of Friends.

Eyeing Penny's closed door with barely suppressed curiosity, Simon jumped over the couch and made his way over to the kitchen to begin his weekly Saturday Breakfast Routine.

Being a baker, Simon's meals usually consisted of pies, brownies, and lots and lots of sour cherry scones. Especially the sour cherry scones. Not only were they Simon's absolute favorite thing to bake, they were also his most popular item, and the reason most people came to his bakery. (Seriously. Ask anyone.)

Measuring out the flour and butter with one hand, Simon reached into his back pocket and retrieved his phone. Once he unlocked the device, it automatically went to the music page, filled with playlist on top of playlist on top of playlist consisting of every single Disney song ever known.  
  
Pressing 'play' on his 'Simon's! Snowy! Tunez!' playlist, ("you just don't appreciate the art and intense, long hours of thought that I put into this title, Penny"), Simon put his phone safely on the counter farthest away from the inevitable mess of flour and butter that would soon consume the kitchen, and began to sing along with (his absolute favorite prince ever because come on, look at those eyes) Aladdin.  
  
Simon grabbed a few bowls, spoons, and eggs, and set out to devour the world.  
  
"I can show you the world; shining, shimmering, splendid."  
  
A cup (or two) of sugar there, a dash of cinnamon here…  
  
"Tell me, princess, when did you last let your heart decide…"  
  
The smell from the batter was overwhelming, and if Simon may have stolen a taste, well, no one can really blame him for trying it to make sure that it wasn't secretly poisonous.

_________

"I can open your eyes…"  
  
Groaning, Baz threw a pillow over his head, muffling Penelope's obnoxious singing.  
  
"Take you wonder by wonder…"  
  
"Shit, Penelope, shut up and stop pretending that you can sing, will you?"  
  
Still groaning, Baz rolled onto his stomach and tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. At least the singing had stopped. Baz really couldn't handle cheerful singing in the mornings. Especially Saturday mornings.  
  
Baz's groans only increased in volume and annoyance when he felt a pillow crash into the back of his head, ruining whatever last bit of sleep he still possessed. "Get up, you idiot."  
  
"Morning, Princess." Baz turned around and smiled (well, it might've been more of a grimace) up at Penny, who was already looking around for another pillow to throw at him.  
  
Sighing, Baz stood up from his makeshift bed on the floor and stretched (gracefully). Penny rolled her eyes and walked over to the bathroom. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to get ready."  
  
Baz nodded at her retreating back and sat down on the bed again, this time taking the time to observe Penelope's room.

  
It wasn't a typical 'girl's room,' not by a long shot. Actually, it wasn't a typical 'room' at all. But then again, Penelope wasn't a typical 'human.' Decorating the floor were various different colored rugs, soft and creative and completely Penny-like. The bed was pressed against the wall, making the multicolored embroidered pillows that were neatly stationed in the little crook between the wall and the bed sturdy and in no danger of moving out of place. The pillows all said things like 'the pen is mightier that the sword,' which Baz snorted at, 'glasses on point,' which Baz scoffed at, and 'when nothing goes right…go left,' which Baz outright laughed at. (Not that he'd ever admit it.)

Baz lay back down on his mattress on the floor and closed his eyes. If he lay completely still, he could almost imagine that he was back at home, with his mother and his violin and his army of grubby-fingered little sisters. He could almost picture them. Mordelia and the twins would be helping Mother in the kitchen, baking some very questionable pancakes. If only his father wasn't back in town...

Suddenly Baz sat up, sniffing the air in a way that looked suspiciously like a dog. The smell drifting into the room was almost magical. It certainly smelled that way.

Ignoring his newfound canine tendencies, Baz sat up from the bed and continued to sniff the air until he reached Penny's bedroom door, where the smell was strongest.

  
"A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one can tell us no, or where to go…"

Baz sprang back so fast and violently that he nearly got whiplash.

"And now I'm in a whole new world with yOU!"

Holding one hand out in front of him as if approaching a wild animal, Baz slowly walked over to the door.  
That most definitely did not sound like Penelope.

So, that left Baz with two options. Either there was a stupid, singing, burglar in Penelope's flat, or she had a secret roommate that she hadn't told him about. (Not that she had the time to, what with Baz so abruptly asking her if he could crash at her place late last night. But still.)  
  
Grabbing a baseball bat from Penny's umbrella rack just in case it was the former, Baz crept closer to the door and creaked it open with one hand, keeping the other hand firmly around the baseball bat. Just in case.

"A whole new world, a hundred thousand things to see…"  
  
The intruder came spinning into view, clutching oven mitts in one hand and a cooling rack in the other.  
  
It was at this point in time that Baz decided that even if this person was a burglar, or even a mass murderer, Baz would absolutely, most definitely, never hit him with a baseball bat as long as he lived.  
  
And it didn't help that he was singing, either. Because, now that Baz had the time to stop and appreciate his singing, heck, did he have a good voice.  
  
Baz was never one for clichés, but right now he could name thousands of them and there would still never be enough to describe how this mystery boy's hair shone like spun bronze, how his floppy curls came down in such a natural, messy, way that Baz had to physically restrain himself from reaching his hand up and imagining what they would feel like against his fingers.  
  
Jesus, Baz. Cool it. "You literally just met him two minutes ago, and you're already beyond smitten," Baz mumbled, scowling at himself. What kind of lovesick teenager was he turning into?  
  
" _Beyond_ smitten, hmm?"  
  
Baz started, jumping out of the room and into the kitchen with an embarrassing squeak where he then proceeded to fall face-first onto the floor in a less-than-graceful manner that his father definitely would not approve of. Then again, most of the things Baz did these days were directly disapproved of by his father.  
  
Baz didn't bother to get up off of the floor, not when it felt as if his face had been replaced by lava. And the fact that he could hear Penelope cackling in the background did not help things in the slightest.

_____

Simon dropped his scones.

 _Aladdin is in his house_.

_____

After several excruciatingly embarrassing moments, Baz managed to gain enough confidence and grace to push himself off of the floor and face the one and only Penelope Bunce. Who he was really mad at. Truly. (Baz ignored the part of him that was thanking her, thanking her, hugging her and kissing her for granting him with this beautiful opportunity to meet this beautiful boy.)  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Speaking of the devil.

Baz blinked up at him, then looked away. Of course he had to have the most ordinarily extraordinary pair of blue eyes. Of course.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Baz said, trying to ignore the fact that the boy smelled like cinnamon and sugar and watermelon in summer. "No thanks to Penelope."  
  
Both boys turned around and looked at Penelope then, who had (thankfully) downgraded from cackling to minor giggling. At the sight of them, Penny came around and plopped down on the couch in front of them, looking at the two boys with innocent eyes. "Baz, why do you have a baseball bat?"  
  
Baz looked down and scowled at her. "Who keeps a baseball bat in their room, anyway?"  
  
Penny deftly avoided Baz's accusation and looked at him with narrow, calculating, eyes. "You thought that Simon was a burglar, didn't you?"  
  
Baz scowled and rolled his eyes at Penny, who was now clutching her stomach and cackling yet again.  
  
"Penny!" Baz turned his head to see the boy – Simon, Baz corrected himself– sporting a similar scowl of his own. It didn't really work on him. "Penny…"  
  
"All right, all right." Penny sat up and looked at him. "Simon, this is Baz, my friend from work. Baz, Simon. My roommate."  
  
"Hey," Baz said, smiling at the mass of bronze curls on his left.

_______

He's totally Aladdin.  
  
"Hello." Simon smiled, somewhat shyly, and looked to the floor, where a clump of scones were huddled together in a messy fashion, still on the pan. He bent down and picked one up, then grinned at Penny and BA(laddin)z from beneath his lashes. "Scone?"  
  
Baz scrunched up his nose, but smiled and took the scone from his hand anyways.  
  
"Don't mind if I do."  
  
Simon stared at the slight blush that painted itself upon his delicate cheekbones and smiled, sitting down next to him.  
  
Simon didn't bother offering a scone to Penny. She was too busy laughing.


End file.
